Electroluminescent (EL) devices, used in pages, panels, displays and board games, generally comprise a layer of phosphor disposed between two electrodes, at least one of which is light-transmissive. A dielectric is also disposed between the electrodes, so the EL device functions essentially as a capacitor. When a voltage of alternating current is applied across the electrodes, the phosphor material is activated and emits light.
EL devices may be manufactured as discrete cells or as large panels or rolls and either on rigid or flexible substrates. In addition, each component of the device may be formed as a separate layer, such as a foil sheet serving as an electrode, and a planar dielectric sheet, with the layers later laminated together as by heat and pressure. Alternatively, the layers may be combined into overlapping coatings printed on a substrate, as is the case for a layer of light-transmissive conductive ink serving as a top electrode followed by a layer of phosphor ink in a dielectric matrix and then another conductive ink coating serving as a back electrode. EL devices have found widespread uses, e.g. in signs, watch faces, and as backlighting for keyboards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,360 to Maser discloses a combined electroluminescent panel activated by a flexible membrane switch. The flexible membrane switch is generally constructed of two spaced-apart electrically conductive surfaces on separate substrates. At least one substrate is flexible. For example, each conductive surface may be a pattern of electrically conductive ink. A spacer layer with an aperture is positioned between the two facing conductive surfaces. When a user depresses the flexible substrate containing one of the conductive surfaces, the two conductive surfaces come into contact, thereby causing activation of the switch and closing a circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,395 to Zukowski discloses a combination flexible membrane switch panel disposed adjacent to flexible EL material. The flexible membrane switch includes two spaced-apart electrically conductive surfaces on separate substrates with a spacer layer, having an aperture positioned therebetween. One of the conductive surfaces is flexible, with another flexible layer, having translucent indicia, positioned adjacent to and spaced apart therefrom. Disposed between the translucent indicia and the flexible membrane is a flexible layer of EL material. In this manner, both the indicia layer and the EL material may be depressed to allow operation of the flexible membrane switch.
Many interactive games and learning devices include flexible membrane switches to allow a user to control some elements of the stimuli these devices produce. In this fashion, the games and learning devices are more likely to hold the attention of a user for a longer period of time when compared to passive devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,043 to Billings et al. discloses an interactive audio-visual puzzle that includes, in pertinent part, a rigid puzzle form defining a predetermined number of form cutouts, an upper graphic disposed on the form upper surface and a plurality of respective removable puzzle pieces. Each of the puzzle pieces includes a peripheral configuration conforming to that of an associated form cutout and bears a piece graphic. A flexible membrane bears on the underside thereof, along with a plurality of conductors in a predetermined relative disposition. A plurality of respective lower graphics overlie the flexible membrane and underlie the form cutouts. A sound generator produces respective predetermined associated sounds in response to the input signals applied thereto. The flexible membrane conductors, space and ground plane cooperate to form a touch-pad which corresponds to each of the lower graphics electrically connected to the sound generator. In this manner, the sound generator is selectively actuated to produce sounds in response to input signals. A drawback with Billings et al. is that no animation is provided which would provide the puzzle with more appeal to a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,573 to Montgomery et al. discloses a visual audible activated work that includes, in pertinent part, at least two pages pivotally attached to each other so that the pages are pivotal from a juxtaposed closed position to an adjacent opened position. A liquid crystal display (LCD) is affixed to one of the pages. A sound generator is attached to the LCD, and a power supply is coupled to automatically provide power to both the sound generator and the LCD when the pages are paced in the opened position. A drawback with Montgomery et al. is that the LCD display limits the number and variety of interactive devices that may be present on any given page.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide an interactive page or panel device with audio visual stimuli in which the visual aspect of the stimuli provides an illusion of movement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an increased number of interactive devices per unit area than interactive devices of the prior art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an audio visual system which is easily adaptable to existing interactive devices.